Nine Months
by maxthieriotluvr
Summary: It was nine months ago, he remembers ‘we’re gonna have a baby’.


Nine months

Nine months later he's standing next to her while she clutches his hand. Her hair is mussed, and her skin covered by a sheen of sweat. He keeps looking from the doctor at her feet, back to his wife. Her eyes are shut tight and her body is straining; her breathing is ragged and heavy. It was nine months ago, he remembers _'we're gonna have a baby'_.

_Phil Diffy walked through the door and took off his jacket which was soaked to say the least. All week it had been poring down rain in Pickford. He ran a hand through his wet locks before venturing further into the house. _

_He walked into the kitchen and found his wife of nearly three years standing in front of the stove. Seeing her all dressed up on TV just this morning compared to now in jeans and one of his hooded sweatshirts, she never looked more beautiful. He walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and feeling her shiver._

"_Hey you" He said placing a soft kiss on the curve of her neck; he was thankful that she had her golden locks pulled back into a ponytail allowing him perfect access to her soft neck._

_She smiled as he kissed her and turned to face him "Your soaking wet" _

"_Sorry, it's just the rain" He said smiling back_

"_You're freezing too" Her smile softened as her hands rubbed his arms_

_His grin turned a bit playful, and pulled her as close as possible "Maybe you could warm me up" _

"_Maybe later, I won't let dinner go to waste" She leaned up and kissed him through that grin_

"_Oh, Keely, Keely, Keely" Phil said when she pulled away_

"_Don't you triple Keely me Mr. Diffy" She lightly poked his chest_

_Phil let her continue cooking while he made his way upstairs to change. He threw on some jeans and a t-shirt before grabbing a towel to dry his hair. Downstairs the table was set and Keely had a moment of nervousness._

_Keely Diffy was about to deliver some big news to her husband; and in nine months she'd be delivering something else. She found out just a few weeks ago and couldn't be happier. She was going to be a mom and her Philly Willy would be a dad. _

_She smiled to herself, lost in her own world for a moment. "Someone's happy"_

_Keely looked up to see Phil come into the dining room. "Yes, I am"_

"_And why is that?" Phil once again wrapped his arms around her_

"_Well, I have a nice house" She kissed him "A gorgeous husband, my dream job…"_

"_That does sound pretty good" He kissed her again "Especially that gorgeous husband of yours"_

_Keely smiled laid her head on his shoulder. Phil new something was on her mind the moment he saw her in the kitchen; one of the things Keely loved most about Phil, he knew her better than anyone else. "Phil"_

"_Hmm" _

"_How would you feel about a little Diffy?" She looked up at him_

"_What you mean?" He wondered _

"_Like, a baby" She said weaving her fingers into his long brown locks_

"_Why?" He was still confused, but Keely always said that he may be a super genius from the future but clueless about the simple things._

"_Phil, we're gonna have a baby" Keely, saw the look of shock on his face slowly morph into the biggest smile._

Her voice brought him back. She hadn't really been screaming too much, just whimpering and grunting, but she let slip a pretty good scream. He hated seeing her in pain and it irritated him that all doctor kept saying was _'c'mon Keely one more'_. How many _'one mores' _could there me.

Phil leaned down and kissed her temple "Almost done"

He continued to let her squeeze his hand like a vice, until finally he heard a loud cry. Keely fell back against the pillow struggling for breath. She let go of his hand and Phil smoothed her hair and kissed her forehead.

"You did it Keel" He said softly. Phil watched as the doctors cleaned his baby boy. The poor little guy cried the whole time and it seemed like forever until the doctor placed a little bundle of blue into his arms.

The second the baby was placed into his arms the crying ceased. He was so small and fragile. He already had quite a bit of hair, dark, just like Phil's. His heart soared when he saw the little baby yawn; he was so perfect.

"Hey Will" He used the baby's name for the first time. Despite arguments from Phil to name the baby '_Phil Jr.'_ Keely had chosen the name William, which had been her dad's name. Keely's dad had died when she was only six.

"Phil" He heard a faint voice and turned around. Keely was softly smiling at Phil as he came closer to her. Phil set his son down carefully in his mother's arms and saw Keely's eyes light up; she was glowing. As he watched his family, he couldn't even imagine life without Keely or Will.

Keely looked up at Phil "Thank you"

"Hey, you did most of the work" Keely scoot over and Phil sat right next to her and admired the newest member of the Diffy clan.

'_Yeah, nine months was well worth it' _Keely thought

**Alright, so it's not the best but I'm not really a writer. I was just kind of in the mood to scribble this down and I don't have very many moments like that.**


End file.
